


Valentina's Creed-Book one

by Florence_Sparrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: #oneshot, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence_Sparrow/pseuds/Florence_Sparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentina is one of Jack Sparrow's only living relative, besides there Pirate Father. When Calypso and her mother Gaia, turn up and send Jack and Valentina to the future, where pirates have long since died out, what are two pirates from the 1800s gonna do. Find Harry Potter,Check. Have your younger sister fall in love with Harry Potter, Double Check. Find yourself a man;In Jack Sparrow's case,Check. And train your boyfriend to be as good at  doing everything; you and your brother are capable of, Double Check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentina's Creed-Book one

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything but the characters I have made!

Valentina sighed, her older brother Jack Sparrow was lost at sea and all she could do was sit in her cabin on her Papa's ship and pray to mother earth Gaia and Claypso, a powerful witch Demi-god in her own right. "Oh, Gaia, please help ma brother on 'is way." She whispered." Valentina!" yelled her Papa, who has just come back."Come 're!' He yelled, as she came closer, he thrusted her some booty in the form of beautiful dresses in all the shades of rainbow." Oh, thank ya Papa!"Whispered Valentina, because ever since her Mama passed Papa never got new dresses for her. And her Mama died when she was just eight, she's nine now and when she's ten she's gonna go looking for her older brother, who should be seventeen with the help of her prayers.

It's been three years since she found her brother, Captain Jack Sparrow. "Valentina!"Yelled in muffled voice."Ya wanna talk Jack.."said Valentina Alexandrea Sparrow, as she opened her door."Yea, ma sweet, Calypso turned up and said we are ta go ta her island."said her drunkard belligerent brother.  
\- Three days & Four nights later-

"*Haha* The're 'ere!"Yelled a light sun drenched woman with pitch black hair."Calypso!"Yelled a stumbling dark haired pirate, who was being followed at a more stately pace by a dark haired girl who looked no older then thirteen and could be his twin at that age." 'Ello Valentina, Jack! I gotta have words wit' 'hat girl of yours"Said the woman, whom Jack recently called Calypso. " Why ya need ta talk wit' me?"said Valentina, in a surprised voice." I gotta send ya ta another time, love."said Calypso. "Why! Why ya need ta send ma self ta another time?"Yelled Valentina angry that she has to leave her brother."Because, a boy needs ya there! 'E's been through so much! 'E's needs someone to care for 'im!"Yelled Calypso, she was just as angry, because that boy was the only modern boy who still prayed to her and her mother Gaia."Wha' is 'is name?"Asked Valentina." 'Is name is 'Arry Potter. 'E is the only one 'ho still prays ta me an' Mama Gaia."said Calypso.

 

" Why in the seven level of 'ell would I allow ya to take 'er to another time!"Raged Jack."Be'cuz I wanna go, if some boy needs me I'll go ta 'im!"Said Valentina, blandly ignoring her brother's outburst. "No! I'll not allow, ya ta go Valentina!"said Jack sadly and regretfully but his face was full of determination."Jack, Love, 'Ow 'bout I let ya go wit' 'er?" Asked Calypso. "Please Jack If it'd make ya feel better come wit' me."Valentina pleaded. " A... fine .... I'll go wit' ya."Said Jack.  
"Is there some 'ting you need ta tell us?"Asked Valentina questionably."Yea, It mite hurt a 'bit."Said Calypso. Then It was dark and I heard Jack yelling, then my own yelling filled the place. Then It stopped and things I didn't know flashed through my head, a name of a school that my Papa could have never afford, school was for the rich. "Where are we, we aren't in the Caribbean any more, and why are we wearing these constraining cloth!"Said Jack."That witch! She could have warned us, now could she!"continued Jack. "Jack, Captain, Stay clam, we 'ave ta wait for Calypso to tell us where we are and see if we can have less constraining cloth and some dresses for ma self."said Valentina, calmly unlike her head strong brother." I'm sorry ta 'ave kept ya waiting."said Calypso. "Can we 'ave cloth like the time we 'ave left and dresses too, also some boots?"ssked Valentina, as soon as Calypso made her person known.

"Sure, love"said Calypso. "Where in the seven levels of hell are we?"demanded Jack."You are in a cave in some woods by your new Neig'bor hood, it's called Pr'vate D'ive, you live in the house that is tan in colour and tis at the end of the block closest ta the woods, you can come 'ear any time."said Calypso.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
-Harry's Pov-

The Dursleys are out, thank Calyspo. Harry thought as he walked downstairs to the cupboard under the stairs to get his summer homework done, when he heard 

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

It started with a girl then a guy started to sing to.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch, and sack,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle, and even high-jack,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

What strange song, they must like it if there singing it, off the top of there head.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho."  
They sound like the Pirates Dudley use to like,thought harry, they sound like they lived near the sea there whole life.

"We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho."  
A really funny song there singing.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho."  
Odd, they sang the song like a chant.. odd indeed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Preview-  
"Jack! Here's the house!" yelled Valentina happily. "Seems ya' found it,"said a deeper more male voice. "But, love seems I lost are lil' bet,'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, cause I really do. And Remember Author's love reviews.


End file.
